Shades of Drinal Timeline
Naming Although SoE has no "official" name for this signature questline, we use "Shades of Drinal" because the main quests start with it. If some of the following is not clear, ZZAM has additional information on this same timeline. Note: "Drinals Steward" can also refer to a "Whisper Column" which can spawn in multiple locations. Requirements *you must be a lvl92 adventurer *you must have completed Unexpected Consequences *you must have purchased the Chains of Eternity Expansion Quests # Shades of Drinal: The Shores of Everafter (92) #*Veris Windcall ##Storm on the Horizon (92) ##Shore Defense (92) ##Tidal Waves (92) ##Pushing Forward (92) ##Emergency Exit (92) ##Only Way Out (92) #*Riishu Sulrel ##Dearly Departed (92) ##Proper Direction (92) ##Stronger Than Death (92) # Shades of Drinal: Great and Small (96) #* Zeeil ## Last of Our Kind (93) ## War Machines (93) ## Fallen Idol (93) ## Fearful Lands (93) ## Power to the Tower (93) #* Nrik ## Circumstantial Evidence (93) ## Kuule Vilehammer ### Mistaken Identity (93) ### Guilty as Charged (93) #*collect 8 essences within Oggok (refer to main quest Shades of Drinal: Great and Small for waypoints) # Shades of Drinal: Skies of Red (96) #* Gulthga ## (93) ## (94) ## (94) ## (94) #* ## (94) #* Alzilius ## Unexpected Ally (94) ## Lost Keys (94) ## Close It Behind You (94) ##* Drinal's Steward Kill Gulthga, Enter Throne of Fear: The Fear Gate, click stone , Kill The Effigy of Fear (Quest Instance Boss), return to Drinal's Steward # Shades of Drinal: Puzzle Pieces (96) ## The Duality (Feerrott), Rikantus (Feerrott), Lady Nevedaria (Eastern Wastes) ##* Sleeper's Tomb: The Forgotten Catacombs (Advanced Solo) Look on the map to locate and find 2 Wurmbone Keys and the Map to Wurmbone Gulch. ## The Duality (Feerrott), Erus Dal'viv (Jarsath Wastes at -757, -49, 1,896) ##* Wurmbone Crag (Advanced Solo) Kill Krelgrek Bone-Chair ## Erus Dal'viv (Jarsath Wastes) ##* Wurmbone's End (Advanced Solo) Find 2 pieces (1st stone is on map, 2nd stone is drop from zone boss. You must kill All-Blocker and Necromunger to spawn boss.) ## Erus Dal'viv (Jarsath Wastes) ##* Chelsith: The Ancient Vault (Advanced Solo) Kill Murmaz the Believer then do location update at (746, -136, -523) ## Erus Dal'viv (Jarsath Wastes), The Duality (Greater Faydark), Drinal's Steward (Obol Plains) # Shades of Drinal: Cardin Protection (96) ## Firiona Vie (Obol Plains) ### A Harrowing Experience (94) ##Help: ##*General Furtog Ogrebane ###Ethereal Material (Quest) (94) ###Thugs on a Plain (94) ###Gate Crashers! (94) ##*Galen Cadabrak ###Constructing Cardin Wardens (94) ###Signs of Tourbillion Trouble (94) ###Out of the Fire... (94) ## Firiona Vie (Obol Plains) ### A Trusted Witness (94) ##Drinal's Steward (Drinalian Whisper Column) # Shades of Drinal: Incantatory Corruption (96) ## ##Help: ##* ### (94) ### (94) ### (94) ### (94) ##* ### (94) ### (94) ### (94) ## enter A Nether Space (at inner base of Wizard Spires near 65, 36, -337 ), kill Quozz (there is a very hard to see return portal), return ##Drinal's Steward # Shades of Drinal: Devoted Knowledge (96) ##Drinal's Steward ##Venox Tarkog ###Convenient Conversion (95) ###Religious Studies (95) ##Help: ##*Deema Mertshak ###Mertshak's Search for a Bite (95) ###Lujien, not Lycan (95) ###Littlepaw's Knowledge (95) ##*Duskrender ###Ascension of a God (95) ###Ascension Assistance (95) ##Venox Tarkog ###Search of Scales (95) ##Drinal's Steward ##*Enter the Rock of Eternity at (-261.62, 2.19, 381.60). from ZZAM Kill all the Gehein. Click on the living mud at -183, -35, -3. Use the mud at the Blessed Kiln in Cardin Ward -374.07, 13.82, 16 (the recipe is on the floor near the kiln). It looks like a forge, and the mender is using it. Buy the "Spark of Ether" from Keiya Oakwood at -394, 16, 55. Craft the "Relic of Fate". Return to a Drinal's Steward (Whisper Column). # Shades of Drinal: Dashed Upon the Shore (96) ##Wegadas's Woven Knowledge for quests from Wegadas and Madyl ##* Further Help for Wegadas: ### A Jagged Branch (95) ### Ethershade Parley (95) ### Augur Aggression (95) ### Druidic Cleansing (95) ### Rooted in Growth (95) ##* Help Madyl D'Lareth: ### Unkempt Desires (95) ### Spiritual Guidance (95) ### Dreary Coast Guard (95) ## Return to Drinal's Steward or Whisper Column # Shades of Drinal: Dreadcutter at World's End (96) ##Drinal's Steward or Whisper Column ## enter The Dreadcutter Make your way to the boss, Captain Goldjaw, and kill him. Use the looted key to open the chest in the boss's room at -13, 34, -102 Go down one flight and head all the way west and turn immediately right. Click on the tablet in the corner at 10, 26, -93. Then if you have the moxie, kill Tempest, click on the column, kill Zordakalicus. ## hail Firiona Vie at the docks, return to Drinal's Steward # Shades of Drinal: Fate's Crusade (96) ##Drinal's Steward or Whisper Column, use portal, click god's maw ## enter Harrow's End: The Deathtoll Tower. See ZZAM write-up. ## recruit mercenary , use portal ## fight Drinal below 90%, use Soul Skiver on him ## hail Drinal, return to Drinal's Steward Final Rewards access to instances in Chains of Eternity Expansion: # Class specific cloak # Drinal's Steward near tourbillion turns into a faction merchant selling equipment for CoE instance shards # use of Obol Plains druid ring Info this quest line shows the requirement to follow the signature (zone access) for more detailed infos use the quest links, all other sidequests can be found in *The Eidolon Jungle Timeline *Obol Plains Timeline Credits Category:Signature Quest Timelines